


Win Number Three

by TrekChik



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and sex, but those plans include bucky, poor guy just wants to watch the game, steve has had a day, the universe has other plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekChik/pseuds/TrekChik
Summary: After a long day, Steve Rogers just wants to have a beer and watch the ball game. When he comes home to his shared apartment to find a sock on the doorknob, he has to alter his plans. Little does he know those plans include one of his neighbors.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 299





	Win Number Three

To say that Steve has had a rough day would be an understatement. He’d gone to the office with toothpaste on his chin, spilled coffee on his pants, gotten hot sauce on his shirt at lunch, the client was less than enthused with his design choice for the magazine layout, and to top it all off, his boss asked him to stay an extra hour that turned into two.

All he wants to do is go home, crack open a beer, and watch the game.

The universe, however, has other ideas.

As he enters his building, he manages to trip on the lip of the door opening. His key gets stuck in the mailbox only for a moment, but when he opens the door, the mail falls to the floor. He supposes that one is at least on him since it’s been a couple of days since he’s checked the mail. Or maybe he can blame it on his roommate since Sam didn’t seem to want to check it either.

He punches the elevator button with more force that is necessary as he adjusts his backpack. He mutters “Come on,” to himself, willing the elevator to move faster. It shows up slower than he wants it to.

By this point, Steve is a live wire. He just wants to relax, but he’s so keyed up from the day’s events, he takes a few calming breaths as he rides to the fourth floor. The day is nearly done, he thinks.

But really, it’s just getting started. As the doors open on his floor and he heads down the hall, he can see it already: the sock. Sam has placed a sock on the doorknob.

Steve can’t believe what he’s seeing. He hasn’t seen a sock on a doorknob since college, but its meaning is clear: Sam Wilson has a girl with him and he’s getting lucky.

“Come on, man,” he says to no one. He sighs heavily and his shoulders deflate. What the fuck is he going to do now? He still wants to see the game, but he’s in no mood for a bar. He decides on the coffee shop around the corner and maybe he can find an app that he can watch the game on his phone.

Sam owes me one, he thinks as he heads back toward the elevator.

Back on the street, the evening is starting to get a bite to it, so he pulls his ball cap down a little farther on his head and stuffs his hands in his jacket. He walks at a brisk pace to get to the coffee shop.

Once there, he scopes out the best available spot and drops his bag. He orders a decaf cinnamon latte and a protein box. He supposes it’s not the worst thing he’s ever eaten for dinner.

He gets settled back at his table and pulls out his phone. Finding an app to watch the game on proves easier than he thought it would be. He quickly installs it and swipes around the app until he finds the Mets-Braves game. He leans the phone on it’s socket and turns off the volume.

“Steve!” the barista calls. He gets up to get his drink when he nearly runs face first into someone. At least it was before he got his drink. That and he didn’t spill the guy’s drink, so that’s the first win-win for the day.

“Whoa. Sorry. My bad,” he says, not looking at the man.

“Oh, hey. You’re 4G, right?”

Steve looks up and sees possibly the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. His hair is too long, he’s got at least a day’s worth of stubble, but those eyes and that chin. Holy hell.

“Um, what?” he says. Smooth, Rogers, he thinks.

“You’re in 4G. I’m 4C.”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah. 4G. I thought you were talking phone speed for a second. Yeah. I’m 4G.”

The man stretches out a hand. “Bucky.”

“Steve.” They shake and Steve is certain he sees Bucky’s eyes flick down to his lips. _What even?_

“What brings you here?” Bucky asks.

Steve slides around him to grab his coffee from the bar. “My roommate had a damned sock on the doorknob.”

Bucky laughs and it’s the most amazing sound Steve has heard all day. It’s deep and genuine and Steve wonders if he can make Bucky laugh again.

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope. Right there. On the knob. Hey, you want to sit?” _What the hell am I doing_, he thinks.

“Sure.”

They each slide onto a chair. Steve is about to turn the phone off when Bucky says, “Mets, huh? I’m more of a Yankees guy myself.”

Steve chuckles. “Of course you are,” he says and shakes his head.

“Haters gonna hate.” Bucky takes a sip of his coffee and Steve watches how his throat moves. He tries not to stare.

“I just wanted to watch the game and have a beer, you know,” Steve says trying to segue his thoughts away from Bucky’s throat. “And Sam had to have a girl over.”

Bucky clears his throat. “You uh, you want to come back to my place and watch the game there?”

“What?”

“You want to come back to my place and watch the game there,” Bucky asks in a voice that sounds a little more sure of itself this time. “I mean, it’s close to home and probably more comfortable than watching in this place.”

“What about your roommate?” Steve asks. Because everyone has a roommate these days. It’s the only way to afford living here.

“Don’t have one,” Bucky says. Steve swears he sees a twinkle in his eye.

And here’s the rub: while technically a neighbor, Bucky could be a serial killer. Although, with a name like Bucky, maybe not. And good, god, is he hot. The question is does he bat for Steve’s team?

_That’s a euphemism, son_ Steve thinks. He supposes he’ll never know if he doesn’t go.

“Sure,” he says. He gathers up his phone and his protein box and stuffs them into his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. He picks up his coffee and says “Lead the way.”

The three block walk is quiet. They bump arms a couple of times and Steve could swear he felt something electric pass through him. Probably just static in the dry, cold air. Nothing more. But by the time they get back to their building, Steve is on edge. It’s taken him two blocks to realize just what he’s been feeling: desire.

Of course, how could he not? Bucky, no last name yet, with his hair and those fucking eyes, and oh, my god, did you see the cleft in his chin? Steve takes a sideways glance at the man next to him just at the same time Bucky looks at him. Steve smiles awkwardly. Bucky’s smile is almost predatory, Steve is sure of it.

The ride up in the elevator is excruciating. Steve does his best not to breathe too loudly but also trying not to not breathe because then he’d pass out and where would be the fun in that and _what the hell am I thinking_?

“See? There’s the sock,” Steve says pointing at his door. “Fucking Sam.”

“You know, I didn’t believe you,” Bucky says as he unlocks his door. “No one puts a sock on the doorknob outside of college.”

“Right? That’s what I thought, too!” Steve takes in the apartment. It’s the mirror opposite of his and Sam’s and it takes him a moment to get oriented. He lets his backpack slide to the floor and takes off his hat, setting it on top of the bag. He runs a hand through his hair to give it some semblance of decency.

It’s right after that that everything changes.

“This is a nice -” Steve was about to say set up, but before he can get the words out, Bucky kisses him. Hard. And Steve is just not gonna say no to that because one, it’s been forever since he’s been kissed, and two because Bucky tastes like peppermint mocha and god that’s lovely.

_Guess he plays for my team_, he thinks.

“Do you really want to watch the game,” Bucky asks as he pulls away from him. “Or would you like to do something else?”

“S-something else.”

Bucky smiles. “Yeah? What a coincidence. Me, too.” He steps away from Steve, taking his coffee from his hand. “I suppose I’m lucky you didn’t drop this or spill it on me,” he says.

“Very.” Win number two for the day.

Steve takes the moment that Bucky has turned away from him to stare him up and down. He’s dressed in all black, and his jeans are so tight that they hug the curve of his ass perfectly. And when he bends a little to set their cups down on the coffee table, Steve does not groan, _thank you very much_.

He enters the room tentatively, not sure what to expect next. Lucky, he doesn’t have to wait long because Bucky turns back to him, grabs him by the front of his jacket and pulls him close. He leans in and kisses Steve again. When Bucky’s tongue probes his mouth, Steve opens up to him and deepens the kiss.

Steve grips Bucky’s arms while Bucky snakes his hands around Steve’s back. They press together and Steve can feel Bucky’s erection on his thigh. He’s sure Bucky feels his, too.

Bucky pulls away from their kiss and begins to trail kisses down Steve’s jaw. “Oh, the things I’m gonna do to you,” he mutters and Steve’s knees get just a little weak.

“Unh,” is all he manages in response.

Bucky unzips Steve’s jacket and slides it off. Steve does not return the favor because Bucky’s jacket has a complicated series of buckles that look like they’re going to take for-fucking-ever to get off, so he steps back and watches as Bucky deftly removes the offending piece of clothing.

Bucky toes off his boots and Steve does the same with his sneakers and they come crashing back together, a jumble of kisses and teeth and hands and moans and Steve thinks that this is probably the best not date he’s ever had.

They break apart just long enough for Steve to shed his t-shirt.

“Jesus, look at you,” Bucky says. “Bed. Now.”

Now is relative when you’re kissing and tripping over each other down the hall. It takes them a good four minutes to traverse the three meters to the bedroom, stopping along the way for Bucky to press Steve up against a wall and kiss down Steve’s neck to his nipple.

Once in the room, Bucky shoves Steve down onto the bed. Steve leans back on his elbows and gapes as Bucky unbuttons his shirt and strips it off. Bucky’s chest is smooth and Steve longs to get his mouth on it.

Bucky kneels down in front of Steve, his hands going for his belt. Steve lies back so Bucky can have better access to it and he makes quick work of unbuckling and slipping it out of the loops. He sets upon Steve’s pants next, carefully unzipping them and Steve lifts his hips up so that Bucky can remove them completely.

Bucky’s hands work their way up Steve’s legs and he kisses up them in their wake. By the time he gets to Steve’s cock, Steve nearly pants with anticipation. He gasps when Bucky takes his cock in hand and begins to swallow it.

Steve’s hand goes to Bucky’s head and he grips that beautiful, long hair while Bucky bobs on his cock. It’s been too long since Steve got laid and damn does it feel good. The tickle of Bucky’s beard on his skin mixed with the heat of his mouth is delicious.

Steve is worried he’s going to come too quickly, so he tugs on Bucky’s hair, signalling for him to stop. Bucky pulls off with a wet pop as Steve coaxes Bucky up on the bed with him. They kiss for a little bit when Steve says, “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Bucky laughs and rolls onto his back, undoing his pants and working his way out of them, tossing the jeans on the floor. He reaches down to take off his socks, tossing them in the same direction as the jeans. “Better?”

“Much.”

Steve has waited long enough. He dives back into Bucky’s mouth, kissing him harshly, teeth clacking. They come together, skin on skin, each rutting into the other. It feels amazing, but Steve wants more. So much more.

He breaks away from Bucky and begins kissing down his torso, stopping at a nipple to give it a good lick and nibble, cataloging the sound Bucky makes for later. He continues down to his stomach, and finally down to Bucky’s cock. He’s uncut and Steve takes his tongue and runs it around the tip, dipping into the foreskin.

Bucky’s moan is sinful.

Steve uses his hand to jack Bucky while his mouth plays with the head and frenulum, eliciting beautiful sounds from the man below him. He feels Bucky’s hand on his head and he reaches up with his free hand to let Bucky know it’s okay to pull his hair, too. It’s nowhere near as long as Bucky’s is, but it’s still a turn on for him.

Bucky gets the hint and does just that. He grips Steve’s hair tightly and guides Steve’s head over his cock. Steve thinks he could come just from this.

“Steve,” Bucky says.

Steve pulls off him. “Something wrong?”

“Yeah. I’m not fucking you.” The smile on his face is more of a smirk.

Steve groans in agreement. “Yes, please,” he says as he stretches back out on the bed.

Bucky reaches into the side table for lube and a condom. “How many fingers?” he asks.

“Two,” Steve says and Bucky raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m good with two.”

“Two it is,” Bucky says. He peppers kisses down Steve’s side as he crawls down the bed to get to where he needs to be.

Steve plants his feet on the bed as Bucky settles in. He drizzles some lube on his finger and circles Steve’s entrance but doesn’t push in just yet.

“You tell me if it’s too much,” Bucky says. Steve nods in agreement.

Bucky slides his finger into the first knuckle taking it slow. He pumps it in and out a few times before working his way up to the second knuckle. Another few pumps and he’s all the way in.

“More,” Steve says. He’s beyond ready for this.

Bucky eases in his second finger and it’s apparently game on because Steve lets out the filthiest groans. He’d be embarrassed if he weren’t so fucking turned on right now.

The two fingers do their trick and after a minute, Steve says, “I’m ready.” He inhales sharply at the loss of Bucky’s fingers, but he knows he’ll be getting dicked shortly.

Bucky makes quick work of getting the condom on and lubes himself up. He teases Steve’s hole with the head of his cock before pushing in ever so slowly. There’s only a slight burn but it soon gives way to pleasure.

Once fully seated, Bucky takes a moment to kiss Steve. They kiss slowly at first, but quickly get more frantic and Bucky finally starts to move. Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s ass, his heels pressing into the backs of his thighs.

“Ung. So good,” Steve says. They’re pressed together, so his cock is trapped between them, but there’s enough friction that he doesn’t need to touch himself.

They rock together as one, Steve gripping Bucky’s back with one hand, his hair with the other. Before long, Bucky is fucking into Steve hard and fast and Steve loves it. He enjoys the sensation of being thoroughly fucked into next Tuesday.

“Oh, god. Bucky, I’m gonna -” and Steve spills between them, his ass clenching around Bucky’s cock. It’s enough to bring Bucky over the edge shortly after, collapsing on top of Steve.

They lie there, breathing heavily, well and truly spent. As Steve feels Bucky soften, he slips out of Steve’s ass and rolls off him. “Be right back,” he says.

Bucky heads to the bathroom, no doubt to toss the condom, but surprises Steve when he comes back with a warm washcloth and cleans him up. It’s - thoughtful in a way Steve doesn’t remember another lover being with him.

“Thanks,” Steve says.  
  
“Oh, that was my pleasure.” Bucky tosses the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom. It makes a wet plop on the tile floor.

“Mine, too,” Steve says.

Steve’s brain begins to overheat with worry about what to do next. Does he stay? Does he go? Will it be awkward in the hallway the next time they see each other?

“Stop thinking,” Bucky says to him as he rolls over to octopus snuggle him. “Please stay. I’m not through with you yet.”

Steve huffs a laugh. “You’re not, huh?”

“Not by a long shot.”

Win number three.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://www.trekchik.tumblr.com). I'm nice. I promise.


End file.
